Magnetic Rose
by High Queen of Dreams
Summary: AU. Ten years or so before Evolution began. One shot.  Might continue though if enough are interested.


**Author's Note: I do not own Marvel or anything in its universe. Avariella is mine however.**

**Summary: **AU. The story takes place at the end of season four. The story takes place... huh. Well, I think Kitty is a freshman and Jean and Scott are juinors, right in the beginning of season 1, right? If that's right then this story takes place ten years before Evolution. Might continue, Idk. I just had to get this off my chest. And yes, I know I may have gotten a couple of things wrong but I am not an X-men expert. JUST watched the Evolution series over the weekend. Ta ta!

* * *

**-Prologue-**

She couldn't remember her parents. She was only four; it was well expected. And she had always been terrible at remembering things; it was apparent to everyone. But everyone who met her on her way to her new home said she'd remember when she was older. But the toddler didn't understand. She was too content with her stuffed rabbit and her _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ book to listen to the adults. True, the book may have been hard for a four year old but the book was read to her so many times and she was a little smarter than the other kids her age. She could read, though her pronunciation was off as was expected.

The toddler sat in the back of the car, watching the scenery. She had never been in a city like this. She had been isolated from the world. She held her head as images flooded back in her head. Images of a tall man and woman, harsh and gentle voices, storytelling at night and -

"Child?" The woman behind the wheel glanced back at the child. "Are you alright?"

The little girl blinked and looked up at the woman; her southern accent was new and she was still adjusting to it. Nevertheless, the toddler nodded and turned her attention to her stuffed animal and the little bag she had that contained her book and clothes. She looked back out at the scenery. "Miss Smith, where are we going?" She asked when they left the city behind and the scenery was replaced with trees and green planes.

"To your new home."

"What is it called?"

"Its called the Xavier Institute."

"Oh." The little girl watched the trees as they drove by. It felt like hours until the car slowed down. She looked out the window. The black iron gates opened up and Miss Smith continued driving. The gates closed behind the little compact car. The water fountain in the center of the roundabout amazed the child... until she saw her new home. "Wow." She whispered. She took her seat belt off when Miss Smith turned the engine off. The house was the biggest she had ever seen! It was much bigger than her own home from what she remembered. There windows and balconies and so many rooms. It was like out of a fairy tale.

Miss Smith stepped out of the car and opened the back door. The little girl jumped off, hugging her stuffed rabbit to her small body. Miss Smith carried her own bag and the child's. She sighed from her anxiety. "Come on, child. Time to meet your new family."

The toddler followed Miss Smith, from time to time, stumbling on the stairs. There were so many! But she managed. They stopped in front of double glass doors. The little girl looked at herself in the door's reflection. She was dressed like a little Alice. Her baby blue dress was down to her knees and puffy short sleeved. Her white stockings reached up to her knees and her black shoes shined. The only thing missing was the ribbon in her dark brown hair. The toddler looked up at Miss Smith. "Will they like me?"

The southern woman looked down at her and smiled. "I have no doubt, child."

When she saw someone coming towards them, the little girl took in a deep breath.

Professor Xavier waited in the library for Storm to come back with Miss Smith and the little girl. He had been a little anxious about the child. She was only four but he knew she was precious and special; much like himself and Storm and others. He faced the window, watching the sunny day. He closed his eyes and fell into a place of zen.

"Professor." Storm's strong but gentle voice brought him out of his place of zen.

The professor turned his wheelchair around. Storm walked across the room towards him. Behind her, Miss Smith – a southern girl with red hair and a kind face – and behind her, a little child in baby blue with a stuffed rabbit. The man smiled instantly upon setting his eyes on her. Miss Smith stopped a few feet in front of him, the child mimicking her actions and looking at the professor and the white haired woman. The social worker smiled and gave the toddler a little push in her new guardians' direction.

"Hello." She said.

Xavier smiled. "Hello. Did you enjoy your journey here?" She nodded, still watching him closely. "I'm glad for that. And we welcome you to your new home." Storm smiled softly down at the child. The toddler hid behind Miss Smith's legs. The adults chuckled. Miss Smith opened the folders and began talking to them about the adoption papers. Storm and Xavier listened intently but the professor watched for little child to come out. He knew of her background even if Miss Smith didn't. He knew the child very well, which was why he decided to bring her to the Institute when she was picked up from the streets all alone. He knew she was special too. How was yet to be answered but he had a feeling the answer would come soon. He didn't expect less from the daughter of Erik Lehnsherr. When the little girl did pop her head from behind the social worker's legs, Xavier held her gaze and spoke in her mind softly.

_Don't be afraid. We are here to help you and to take care of you, Avariella._

* * *

**Read and review please. **


End file.
